1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having an Flat Flexible Cable (FFC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat Flexible Cables (FFC) are widely used to connect components arranged in a confined space inside an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, for deducing the overall size of the electronic device. A conventional FFC connector assembly usually comprises an insualtive housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insualtive housing and an FFC assembled to the insulative housing and electrically connecting with the contacts.
Normally, each Flat Flexible Cable consists of a plurality of separated flat conductive members, each having a rectangular section and a pair of insulative layers covering the opposite faces of the conductive members. The conductive members extending beyond the front ends of the insulative layers form contacting portions. The FFC is light and thin. As above reason, during the contacting portions are inserted into the insualtive housing and then soldered to the corresponding contacts, FFC is hard to be positioned and the solder with the contacts is also hard to realize. Further, after solder, the solder joints achieved do not have good quality, and thus, influence the signal transmission.
Hence, an improved FFC cable assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.